Blazing Fire
by WisteriaAllgood
Summary: Hi, My name is Blaze ad I am the Princess of Fire and Dragons but I want to be normal for once. I finally convinced my mum to send me to an average everyday high school. Will I find new friends or will I find enemies? And will I have to spill my secret and rick my life?


I woke up and checked my clock, seven. A second later my alarm started blaring. _That's a first; I finally woke up before my alarm clock _I think to myself. I get out of bed and quickly stretch to get everything in order before I start my day. I go over to my closet, open the door and walk in. On my left and right are lines upon lines of different styles of clothing that my mother made for me, all black and red, my favourite colours and also the colours that best describe me. I am the princess of the fire element, or Blaze for short. I was born with the powers of the fire element.

Today was my first day of school, yes, school. But it wasn't some special gift school like the X-Men, no it was an average everyday school. I asked my mum if I could just try and live a normal life and not have to go to Element school (yah I know, original!) and my mum said it would be good to learn to act normal, so she applied me for a high school just down the road. My mum knew the principle and the principle knew about me and promised my mum to keep me out of trouble.

I scanned the rows of clothing and pulled out a red peplum and black leggings to go underneath. I checked myself in the mirror and nodded in agreement. I walked to my bathroom and picked up the brush, carefully running it through my hair, getting any knots. I grabbed my red eyeliner and lined my eyes and then applied black mascara. Again I looked in the mirror and smiled, _perfect._

I walked out and headed downstairs and into the dining room, where my mum was sitting, eating. My mum smiled and pointed to the kitchen surface, where a plate of eggs and bacon lay. I grabbed the plate and sat down next to my mum. "Good morning," she said to me as I sat down, I nodded in return, already stuffing my face with bacon. When I had finished, I grabbed my bag and headed out. I began to walk down to the school, seeing other kids my age walking that way as well. It was Monday, so everyone looked tired and bored, while I was excited and happy.

I got to the school and walked through the gates, proceeded to walk to the front office where the principle was there, greeting everyone. Once her eyes got to me, she smiled. "Follow me and I will give you everything you need," She ordered. I followed her and while walking, people started to stare. I could just about hear them saying things like '_is she new?_'or '_What's with the gloves that girl is wearing?_' I had to wear gloves to keep my powers under control.

We finally stopped outside a door and the principle commanded me to stay outside, so I did. I waited and a minute later, she comes back out with a pack with different supplies, like a map and information. She handed it to me and went back inside, leaving me alone. I stared down at my pack and took out a small key with a piece of paper attached to it. I looked at the paper and just saw some numbers and letters. While I was trying to guess what it meant a girl came over and I looked up. "You lost because if you are I can help you! My name's Rosie and I'm Head girl!" She exclaimed with a happy smile. I smiled back and just nodded, giving her my key. She looked at it and then gestured for me to follow her, so I did. I came to a stop two minutes later and she pointed to a locker that was red. I toke the key from her and put it in the lock on my locker, it opened with a satisfying 'click'.

I smiled and opened the locker and inside was all the books I needed for my class. I looked at my pack again and took out a piece of paper that looked like a schedule. I looked at it and my subjects for today were:

English

P.E

Break

Maths

Science

Lunch

Art

Textiles

I smiled, as they were all my favourite subjects. I looked into my locker and pulled out the books I needed for English. I looked at my schedule again and looked at where it was and to my surprise it was right next to me. I walked in to see only a few people and no teacher. I shrugged and walked in with people looking at me. I took a seat at the back, took out my pen and notebook and started drawing dragons and flames in the back. About two minutes later the bell rang and the teacher and the rest of the class came in. A boy with urban hair and brilliant blue eyes sat next to me. He looked gorgeous but I could never go out with anyone because of my abilities. He turned and looked at me. I looked up and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a bigger smile.

The teacher got everyone's attention to start class. "Okay class, I heard we have a new girl in class so please could you stand up and introduce yourself for everyone." She announced. I got up and cleared my throat. "Hi, my name is Blaze!" I said with a sweet smile. I sat back down and blushed a little. I caught the guy next to me smiling at me and I blushed a little more. The teacher began to talk about poetry and Iambic Pentameters, which I had already learned about in my old school. She then started to talk about a project that we had to do with a partner. She got out a sheet of paper and started to call out people's names. I started to notice it was the person next to us so I had to work with hottie. "Blaze and Theo" She finished. 'Theo', so that's his name. He turned to me, "So, Blaze, what poet do you want to research about?" He asked. I started to think. _Hmmm Shakespeare I know a lot about but others will do that as well._ I continued to think and then I got a name. "Edgar Allen Poe" I announced. "Ha! That's my favourite poet!" He exclaimed. I just smiled in return.

"So when do you want to get started?" He asked.

"You could come round mine tomorrow. I have a big study and loads of books that we could use." I answered. He just smiled and nodded. He took a piece of paper and gave me his number. "For future projects because Mrs always sets them." He explained. I just took out my phone, put his number in and I gave him mine. "For future projects." I mimicked. He just laughed but the bell rang so I packed up my stuff and went to P.E.

When I got there, I went up to the teacher and she just pointed to the changing room. I went inside and everyone just looked at me. I just continued to walk, ignoring the stares. I found a spot in a corner and began to change. We didn't have a school uniform for P.E so I pulled out some yoga trousers, a crop top and a baggy top to go over it. I finished changing and then pulled out my trainers that were a present from a mystery person. They were flame red and in the sole it looked like real magma. I had never worn them before so I didn't know if they did anything.

I put them on and then very carefully pulled off my silk gloves and replaced them with half finger gloves made of leather. I walked out of the changing room and walked into the gym where the girls _and_ the boys were. Some boys looked at me when I walked in but slowly looked away apart from one pair that belonged to an urban haired, blue-eyed boy, Theo. Did I have all my classes with him or what? I just looked at him and he looked at me and smiled, I smiled as well and looked away.

After P.E, it was break but I had no one to sit with, so when I was about to sit alone Theo looked at me and waved his hand. He wanted me to sit with him. I walked over to him and stood next to him. At the table there were three girls and four boys. Theo patted the seat next to him and I carefully sat down. "Hey guys this is Blaze she's in my English class and she's also new, so is it okay if she sits with us?" Theo explains. Everyone smiles at me and nods. I smile back. _At least I didn't have to sit alone._ "Blaze, this is Marlene, Ana, Jasmine, Ryan, Will and Drew." Theo said gesturing to each person at the table. They either said 'hey' or just nodded with a smile. I smiled back at them. "So Blaze, where did you come from before this?" Ryan asked. I just smiled

"Hell!" They all laughed, "Nah, I came from England." I proceeded.

"Gee, England… Isn't it really cold there?" Jasmine asked.

I just laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. Most of the time it just rained. Kind of depressing…" The only reason I moved was because I wasn't allowed outside when it was raining because my skin would turn to ash, as water doesn't go well with fire.

"What's with the gloves?" Ana asked. I just looked up and stared at her. _Should I answer that?_ "Urrr… I have a skin condition on my hands…" I replied trying to sound convincing.

"Aww that sounds really bad!" Marlene exclaimed

"Yeah… it means I can't do much, like sports." I explain. Will started to explain how there's a party this evening and everyone is invited. _A party? I wonder if my mum will let me go as I really want to go. _" Blaze are you going to go?" Drew asked.

"Urr I don't know, I'll ask my mum!" I exclaim.


End file.
